Technical Field
The present invention relates to a system and method for a double ended hand tool.
Description of Related Art
Tiny crystals are difficult to pick up and place into artwork. A new facet design by Swarovski makes the small crystals taller and with a smaller table (the top flat facet) they are sharper. The sharpness shreds many pick-up tools and creates positioning problems when working with most other tools. Other hand tools, have flat or pointed ends that can easily slip OFF the crystal facet. Consequently, there is a need for a tool which allows an operator to position and place the crystal with no slip.